


I’m lucky to have her

by Logans_onsie



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Cute, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/F, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:13:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27336229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Logans_onsie/pseuds/Logans_onsie
Summary: Allura takes a nasty fall during a soccer match. Luckily Her girlfriend, Pidge is up to make her feel better.
Relationships: Allura/Pidge | Katie Holt
Comments: 5
Kudos: 7





	I’m lucky to have her

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy!

I grinned as the ref’s whistle finally blew; another successful match! I wiped my forehead as drops of sweat rapidly slid down. I turned to my team, high-fiving and hugging them and commenting on how well they did. I was super proud of all of us! This was our 4th win in a row! All we needed to do was win the match in a couple weeks and we’d be in the finals! I wanted to lead the lions girl team into their first victory there. I was determined to! We shook hands with each of our opponents, some of the girls heading to the locker rooms. As soon as I could, I ran over to the old white bleachers where my friends had been cheering me on the entire time.

‘Allura!’ Lance called, stumbling (and nearly face-planting the floor) over at least eight people as he made his way towards me. 

‘Lancey! How’d I do?’ I asked, my arms already wide open for a hug. He practically fell into my arms.

‘You were awesome! That one bit where the ball did that thing and you like ran-’ He tried to explain, also using hand gestures to make a point and add to the recollection of the specific part of the game.

‘I thought it was cool when you did a diagonal cruyff.’ Keith commented, walking over- hands deep in the pockets of his long black coat- Hunk close in tow. Lance and Hunk tilted their heads in confusion as if they shared a mind, ‘When the opponent came running at Allura and she slowed the ball down so it was easier to maneuver around the attacker.’ The two non-emos looked at each other, still baffled. Kieth sighed, ‘when the ball did that thing and Allura ran.’ Hunk and Lance grinned and nodded vigorously in agreement with mini cheers of ‘hell yeahs’. 

‘Babe!’ I turned slightly and managed to capture my smaller girlfriend into a hug. 

‘You came!’ I nearly squealed in delight.

‘You think I’d miss a match?’ Pidge grinned, pushing up her glasses a bit as we pulled away.

‘I had to drag her out of the lab by the ear. She was tempted with the promise of space caterpillar gummies.’ Hunk confessed for her.

‘But I’m here! And you were so cool babe!’

‘Thanks love,’ I smiled, pressing a kiss onto her forehead.

‘That called me single in languages I don’t even know,’ Lance draped a hand over his forehead dramatically.

‘We get it Lance, you’re bilingual.’ Keith half-laugh, half-scoffed at the male.

‘Trilingual actually!’ 

‘Morse code isn’t a language- it’s a code- and you only know how to spell your name!’

Pidge had a sly smirk on her face, ‘How can we make you feel single Lance? Lotor must feel so abandoned!’ There were two equal ‘what!?’s from Keith and Lance respectively. As the two males were suddenly into a loud conversation about whether or not Lance even liked Lotor, and Hunk desperately tried (but failed) to keep the peace, Pidge simply laughed at the chaos she’d caused.

‘Why’d you do that? You know they like each other?’ I leaned down to whisper in her ear.

‘Because Keith ate my chocolate pudding, Lance called me an elf and I’m adorable so I can get away with it.’ she grinned.

‘I wrapped an arm around her waist, ‘You’re not wrong.’ I smiled at her before turning to address the group, ‘Okay! I’m gonna hit the showers real quick then I’ll treat us all to donuts!’

The small collective cheered as I ran off to the locker rooms.

* * *

A couple of weeks have passed, and we’ve already got another game tonight! All we need to do is win it.

‘Don’t worry about it! You’ll be awesome as usual.’ Pidge told me as we strolled to our next class.

‘You think?’

‘I know! I’m not the top of our class for nothing.’ Pidge grinned. I smiled, placing a kiss on her cheek.

‘Of course not. I’ll see you later then!’ I waved, entering my class.

‘See ya later babe!’ 

* * *

I dodged another attacker, quickly gliding past and taking aim for the goal. Rain pattered on my forehead, the light showers not being enough to stop the game since it wasn’t too bad. It merely made the mud a bit wet but there wasn’t any worry. 

That was, until I got close to the goal at an awkward turn. I lifted a leg to shoot with, ignoring my surroundings and balance. As I kicked, I slipped on my right foot, a shoot of pain throughout my leg as I crashed to the floor.

‘ALLURA!’ I heard as people rushed towards me. When I sat up, another spring of pain caused me to wince. I looked to see my coach and a few of my teammates. 

‘Allura, can you hear me?’ Shiro, the coach, asked. 

‘Yeah.’ I tried my best to get up but I simply couldn’t because of how much it hurt.

‘Don’t try to move, it’ll only get worse.’ He told me, ‘where does it hurt on your leg?’ 

‘My shin,’ I mumbled through gritted teeth.

‘Alright, we’ll get you to the nurses office, okay?’ 

I simply nodded as he called over Lance and Keith- Shiro knowing them from the boys basketball team. 

‘C’mon ‘llura,’ Lance said. lifting an arm over his shoulder.

‘Thanks.’ I whispered. The crowd dispersed to let me past. 

‘Allura!’ Pidge ran over to us, worry present on her face.

‘Don’t worry babe, I’ll be fine.’ I forced a smile. Pidge still looked worried, but she let Lance and Keith carry on walking. I hoped she wouldn’t be too scared.

‘Don’t worry about the team.’ Keith started talking to bring me out of my thoughts, ‘Romelle and Plaxum have everything under control.’ I simply nodded once more as we continued the journey.

* * *

When I got back to school, I had a cast on my right leg and I had to walk on crutches. The fact that my cast was a nice pink colour helped cheer me up a bit but other than that, I wasn’t feeling to good. Our team had won the last of the match, and I was proud but there was a part of me that felt sad I didn’t lead us there.

‘Ahhhhh Miss Allura!’ I looked up to see our science teacher.

‘Ah! Professor Coran!’ I put on a smile.

‘Hello there young one!’ He twirled his moustache for no apparent reason, ‘I need a favour of you!’

I smiled, despite not really wanting to,’what can I help you with?’ 

‘After school, I was wondering if you could help me sort out the equipment.’

‘Oh...of course, Id love to help!’ 

He nodded at me, ‘much appreciated! thank you young Allura!’

I nodded back and continued walking- or we’ll...crunching?

* * *

‘You’re too nice.’ Lance concluded when I told my friends at lunch.

‘Yeah, if you were more like Keith, you’d never get stuck doing stuff like that.’ Hunk pointed out.

‘Hey!’

‘Sorry!’

‘It’ll be fine...at least it’ll keep me busy…’ I bit into my sandwich.

‘You pigeon you’re quiet.’ Keith noticed.

‘Yeah babe, are you alright?’ I asked.

‘O-oh! I’m fine!’ She quickly told us. The bell rang just as I was about to protest. Pidge scurried out before I could even ask to walk to class with her. 

‘Today just isn’t my day…’ I mumbled to myself as I left the cafeteria.

* * *

The final bell rang, signalling the end of the day. I grabbed my things and got ready to leave before I remembered that I had told Coran I’d help out. I sighed as turned, slowly trudging back into the school and to the science classrooms. 

I knocked on the door but there wasn’t a response. I shrugged and opened the door, but I wasn’t expecting anything I saw. Instead of seeing my slightly odd science teacher in a lab coat with equipment set out, I saw my girlfriend grinning. The windows were covered by the blinds and a couple of bunsen burners were lit, some odd elements changing their colours. The desks had all been pushed aside and there were blankets and pillows all set out. The science classroom had been blessed with a large space on the, a projector aiming right at it, something already set up to watch. I also noticed there was a bowl filled with candy, and a few cookies and cream chocolate bars also set beside them.

‘Pidge…’ I beamed at her.

‘You’ve been looking really depressed since the slip so I decided to do something for you for a change.’ She explained, gesturing to the magnificent set up.

‘I don’t know what to say...this is so nice.’

‘I put on that stupid romcom you wanted to watch with me and we have the classroom reserved until it’s finished.’ 

‘Pidge, you’re the best!’ I grinned, coming over to her as fast as I could, wrapping my arms around her tightly.

‘Hey, it’s really no big deal.’

‘You’re so so thoughtful! I love you!’ I grinned, pulling away from her.

A faint dusting of blush fell over her cheeks as she looked away, ‘love you too.’ She mumbled, still very flustered.

‘Let’s sit down!’

* * *

The movie went by, Pidge and I cuddling under a ton of fluffy blankets at the end of the classroom. We’d point out funny moments or make fun of characters we didn’t like. Every moment of it was perfect.

Unfortunately, the movie ended and we needed to leave. Pidge insisted I didn’t help as she folded up the blankets and put them at the side of the classroom since her club friends had lent them to her. 

She took my bag from me (even after I told her it was fine and that I could definitely carry it) and we walked out the school.

‘’May I ask where we are headed now?’ I asked as we took a different turn than our usual route back to our houses.

‘Boba, of course!’ She grinned. 

‘I’ve been trying to take you there for months and all I had to do was injure my leg?’ 

‘If you ever do that again, I swear to god I’ll kill us both.’ She threatened- though there was a softness beneath it.

We turned another corner onto the main shopping street and headed to the boba shop.

‘Thanks for this.’ I smiled.

‘For what?’

‘This date. I’m having a ton of fun, and it’s taken my mind off a lot.’

‘I’m glad.’ She gave a small smile back before pulling open the door to the shop, ’after you.’ 

‘Why thank you.’ I stepped inside and headed towards the counter.

A chirpy waitress came to the register, ‘hi! what can I get you?’ 

‘I’ll have a cold strawberry fresh tea with popping boba, please!’

‘And I’ll have a cold milk green apple tea with tapioca pearls please.’ Pidge nodded at the waitress.

‘Alright, will that be all?’

‘Yes thank you.’

‘Okay, your total is $7.’ Pidge handed over the change, ‘Your drinks will be out in a second!’ 

We waited by the counter with idle chat about classes Lance was failing, Hunks new girlfriend and whether or not Coach Shiro and our English teacher, Professor Adam, were dating until our drinks were called.

We collected them and walked out the shop. It was hard to walk and drink at the same time so Pidge took my bubble tea as the two of us strolled towards the nearby park.

When we finally arrived at the large field, we sat down at a bench with a nice view overlooking a ton of flowers of different varieties. 

I gladly accepted my drink from my girlfriend's hands and the two of us sat in a warm comfortable tranquility in the sun's heat.

‘You really are the best, you know that?’ I broke the silence, squeezing Pidge’s hand.

‘You don’t have to keep saying that babe.’ She half-rolled her eyes, though a smile played on her lips.

‘But I do! You don’t really enjoy doing stuff like this so it’s a nice change that you’re doing it for me.’

‘Babe, I never said I didn’t enjoy doing this,’ My face must’ve given away part of my confusion because she sighed fondly and fully turned around in her seat to face me, ‘I know sometimes it seems like I don’t want to go out or go on big fancy dates but I enjoy it because it’s you who’s with me. I like doing stuff in the labs and I love participating in my clubs but the only thing I love more is spending time with you! I adore you ’llura! I’m sorry I don’t do this more often because you definitely deserve it.’ By the time she finished she was fidgeting with her hands and she wouldn’t meet my eyes.

My eyes were almost tearing up at the way she spoke about me. I slightly leaned down and I pulled her in for a short near-chaste kiss. I pulled away and looked at her with a wide grin.

‘I love you Pidge. I don’t need you to do things like this because I enjoy spoiling you sometimes. I’m lucky to have you at times like this. I needed you today and you’re here. That’s all I need.’

‘I love you too Allura.’ She smiled. 

We continued drinking our drinks, more silly conversations arising about gossip already around the school and theories about cryptids and haunted bathrooms. We stayed out for a long time, simply enjoying each other’s company and the time we got to spend together. As it started getting dark, we threw out empty plastic cups into a close generic trash can and began the short walk home. 

‘Thanks for today.’

‘Allura-‘

‘I know, I know, you said it’s no big deal! But it’s a big deal to me so just let me thank you for it.’ She didn’t protest after that so I counted it as a win.

‘The cast will be off ready for the next game,’ I told her, looking down at the mix of pink and underlay of white. 

‘And it’ll be properly healed?’

‘100 percent!’

‘And you’ll be more careful next time?’

‘Super careful!’ 

‘Okay. That’s good.’ She affirmatively nodded to punctuate what she said.

The two of us arrived at my house. I took my bag back and kissed her once more as I went back in, turning around to wave at her before fully entering.

* * *

The next match we played was one of my personal favorites. I was finally back on both legs, and I was already on a three-score streak. The other team was an amazing opposition but our team was only slightly better, proof being that we’d had a two point win when the time ran out. Cheers from our school came as we were announced winners, but my absolute favourite part of it all was that Pidge was on the front row the whole time grinning and cheering me on. I was definitely lucky to have her.


End file.
